A Day Like Any Other
by twilightgirl80
Summary: The Cullen's are new in town and Bella wants to figure out what's different about them. What about her phantom, and her love for him?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not dead! And yes this is another redo of this story and hopefully the last. I found a new beta and she's pretty amazing. All we need now is for me to keep up with her and who is this lovely person? XoBella ItaliaoX of course! Hopefully she can keep me in line. Check out her stories they're pretty amazing. Enought of me talking here's the story.**

**I don't own anything besides the plot and the amazing XoBella ItaliaoX**

There were rumors going around school today. Of course, that was to be expected when there was a new student, not to mention five.

Three boys and two girls came to our school today. For the first half of the day, I didn't see them. I'd heard that their last name was Cullen and that they were all adopted by a doctor, which basically meant they were rich.

During first period, she sent me a text saying that she had her first class with one of them. I asked her to tell me what she found out during third period, the class we shared together, and like a good gossiper, she did.

She told me that the girl's name was Alice. She was a petite girl, with short black hair. The way Emily was describing her to me, she made it sound like Alice was like a pixie; both by looks and personality.

"Did you even have a conversation with her?"

"Of course I did Bella. She's really nice and seems sweet so far."

"That's cool. We all know this school needs more nice girls."

"You've got that right." She laughed a little, "But there was something off about her. She just stopped talking in mid-sentence, got a blank look over her face and then just started talking again like nothing happened." Emily got a perplexed look on her face.

"Hmm, maybe she remembered something she forgot. I mean, we all have our flaws."

"Yea, I guess that could be it."

The bell rang; Time to go to lunch. Maybe I would sit with them I thought to myself. I wondered what they looked like. Well, what the rest of them looked like. Did they all have black hair? Were they all short, or were some tall too? I wondered if they were pale, tan, pretty, ugly. I even went so far as to wonder if their hair was curly or straight.

We met up with our small group of friends outside the cafeteria doors. It consisted of me, Emily, Tyler, Taylor, Sarah, Matt, and Scott. We had all been friends since preschool and were inseparable since the time we could make our own decisions about who our friends were. Taylor started theorizing with Emily about the new kids the second they were within speaking range. I submerged back to my own private theorizations.

We finally decided to go into the lunch room after the two girls had been talking for over five minutes. I scanned the room as usual when I walked in, but what I saw this time almost made me stop short. Instead, my heart almost stopped and then started sprinting.

They were in the corner of the lunch room, at a table that was previously unoccupied. They were in the middle of laughing at some private joke between them.

They were all beautiful; I now knew what all the fuss was about. The biggest guy, and I assumed the oldest, had dark wavy hair and was very muscular and tall. There was a girl sitting next to him. She looked like she could be a super model. Long blond hair flowed over her shoulders and she had her legs stretched out and resting on the dark haired boys lap.

Next to her was another boy. He was not as muscular as the first, but still had some muscle on him. He looked tall, even sitting down, and had dirty blond hair. I looked at his face and saw that even though he was laughing along with the others, he looked somewhat stressed. He glanced around the room as if he were trying to find a threat or as if he was being watched, which, I guess he was. It was odd that he was so on edge in a high school cafeteria though.

Next to him was a petite girl with short dark hair. I could only assume this was Alice. Emily was right. She did look like a pixie of sorts. She had her hand on the wary boy's shoulder. It almost looked like a comforting soothing gesture.

The fifth one in the group was a young looking boy. He still had a boyish hint to his face, even though it was clear he was at least a junior. He was the least muscular and had bronze colored hair. Messy hair to be exact. His boyish features really came out when he smiled. It was crooked smiled with angles, but one that somehow looked smooth and graceful. On anyone else, it would not have fit. His smile took my breath away. I think he is what made my heart speed up in the first place.

The way they were sitting there and laughing with each other made them look like they were a picture from a magazine or a TV commercial; the perfect family, or the perfect group of friends.

"Bella, stop staring! Geez, people are going to notice you drooling." Taylor said to me. That snapped me from my trance. I turned to her and met her smile.

"Well, I can't help it! They're gorgeous. Especially the one boy at the end."

"I can't agree more with you there. Let's go get some lunch so we can ogle them from our table, instead of from the middle of the cafeteria." She linked her arm through mine and steered me to the lunch line.

We got our food and headed towards our usual table. Perfect, I thought to myself. My spot is the perfect spot from which to watch them. I got to my table and checked to see what my friends were up to before turning my attention to other matters.

Of course, they too were talking about the Cullen family. I got there in time to hear Tyler telling the rest of the group that the blonds were brother and sister, twins to be more specific. Scott then told us that they were all paired off in couples. At least, most of them were. The big muscular guy was with the blond girl. That explained why she had her legs on his lap. Her twin, the alert one, was with Alice. The fifth guy was single.

"Looks like you're in luck." Taylor whispered in my ear.

"Oh shut up." I whispered back. I raised my voice, "Anyone here know their names?"

"Dibs on answering this one!" Sarah called. "The big guy is Emmett, the girl next to him is Rosalie, then there is Jasper, then comes Alice, and last but certainly not least, is Edward."

"Those are odd names; really old."

"You should be one to talk Miss Isabella." Scott commented to me.

"It's Miss Bella to you!" I shot back, "And besides, I'm only a group of one, not five."

"Could be their grandparent's names or something?" Emily suggested.

"Maybe. I'm just glad Edward is the single one. He is HOT with a capital H-O-T!"

"Don't bother." Emily said.

"Oh? Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Because I already asked him between my first and second class."

"Well, you left that little bit out of our third period conversation!" I said the same time Taylor said, "Well, I am different from you. In one way, I am tons more fun."

My eyes widened. Taylor could be rude sometimes, but normally not as insulting as this. "Uh oh, cat fight!" Tyler called. Scott and Matt made hissing and meowing sounds. Taylor started saying threats to the guys jokingly. I turned my attention to Emily.

"You're not boring Em. She just thinks that if you don't act like a hoe, you're not fun. So in other words, you, Sarah and I are boring." I whispered to her. She giggled and Taylor must have heard me because she sent me an angry look. I giggled at her and she cracked a smile at me. Nothing could threaten this friendship, even the mock fights we got into every day during lunch.

I allowed myself a peek at the Cullen table. They were so beautiful, it was a little scary. I stared at Edward again. He really was hot. He looked up from his conversation with his family at me. He stared right back at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back, feeling my face flush at the same time. I turned my attention back to my table, hiding my face from Edward behind my hair.

I listened in on the conversation.

"…don't think she can have kids." Emily said about the Cullen's mom.

"Well, it's nice that they took in the kids and take care of them like that. I mean look at them. They have the best clothes." Sarah said. I didn't risk looking back over there again. "My mom ran into their dad at the hospital this morning and she told me he was really nice. I expect the mom is also nice."

"I guess she would be." I commented.

"It fits. I hope they are as nice like their parents." Tyler said. Emily smiled at him and he returned the favor. I could tell they would be something someday. I really didn't know why she was interested in Edward. Probably because he was new and new things were always something to be sought after. I started thinking about myself. Did I only like him because he was new? I didn't think so. I knew there had to be something behind the face. Something deeper than anyone could think.

"So Bella, you think Edward is hot?" Taylor asked me. I blushed and looked down. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"It's not just his looks Taylor. I really think there is something beneath the surface."

"Yep, you defiantly like him."

"Yeah, what does it matter? You have a better chance with him than I do and he has already turned you down. No offense. "I quickly added when I saw something flash across her eyes.

"None taken. And you really should stop talking like that. For all you know, you will be the one who will end up with him." she smiled at me. The smile didn't completely reach her eyes, and I could tell she what she was thinking, and it wasn't nice.

I smiled back at her, acting oblivious to her false kindness. "Thanks Taylor."

I snuck another look at the new kids. Edward was staring at me, smiling, but with a confused look on his face. Hmm, weird, I smiled back at him and started to blush again. I was contemplating getting up and walking over to his table when the bell rang. Good thing too. I probably would have embarrassed myself.

I packed my stuff up and walked to the door, throwing away my stuff as I did. I said my good-byes to my friends and headed the opposite way than them. I didn't share this class with any of my friends. When I got to the class, I made my way to my table. Before I was there, I looked up and my heart stopped. Looks like I didn't have to go to his table during lunch anyway.

Edward Cullen was there, sitting at my table. _Here comes the embarrassment_, I thought. I knew he had to sit there; I was the only one without a partner. Not that it bothered me that I didn't have one, it was just that I worked better alone.

"Bella? Bella...hellooo?" Matt said trying to get my attention

"What, Matt?" I asked turning to him

"Just wondering if you and Scott wanted to get together tonight with the group and go to the movies?"

I bit my lip, "Um...sure, what movie? And you're going to have to ask Scott if he wants to go, I'm not his wife." I teased

He laughed, "I'll ask him after class, you guys might as well be together you guys are attached at the hip."

I scrunched my nose in protest, "That's nasty. He's like a brother, you know that." I shoved his shoulder

He just rolled his eyes and walked away to his seat. I swear I thought I heard him murmur, "To you maybe."

I just shook my head and made my way to my seat. I saw Edward's lips form into a tight line as I got closer and closer, his eyes changing. They were becoming darker with each step I took. Strange, I thought. I decided to make the best out this.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan...are you Edward Cullen?" I asked knowing I was right

He nodded his head, "Yes I am. Nice to meet you Bella. Is Bella short for Isabella?"

"Yes, it is. My Mother loved the name." My stomach dropped when I thought about her

"It's a beautiful name." He smiled

I felt my cheeks warm at his words. "Thank you."

Before Edward could reply Mr. Banner started class; we were starting a new unit. The human body, ugh. I brought out my notebook and started writing my notes. As time went by my stomach became more and more upset. I wrapped my free arm around my torso hoping the pain would go away. Class was dragging on and the pain was just getting worse. Something had to be wrong, it felt like I knew somehow knew what was wrong, just couldn't remember it. Finally it dawned on me what was making my stomach upset. I looked at the corner of the Mr. Banners board and saw the date. September 20. I felt the blood fall from my face. I thought I was going to be sick. Today was the tenth anniversary of my Mother's death.

"M-Mr. Banner...may I be excused?" I asked

Not even waiting for his answer I gathered my things and fled from the room, how could I forget what today is? Why didn't I figure this out before? I made my way through the empty halls and to my locker, sliding against it and resting my head on the cool metal when I got there. Could this day get any worse? I sensed someone come and sit by me, pulling me into their chest. I could tell by the way they smelled was Scott. Fabric softener and musk, it was actually calming.

"I see you realized what today is." He whispered into my hair

"How could I forget, Scott? What kind of daughter am I?" I asked, nuzzling myself closer to him, tears slowly falling down soaking into his navy blue shirt.

"You're a great daughter, anybody would be lucky to have you as a daughter. Bella, she wouldn't want you to be upset, she would want you to think of all of the good times that you've had together. Remember the time she let us bake with her, and the mess that we made? We have flour all over ourselves and the kitchen, it took her forever to clean it up and your Dad was so mad." He chuckled, running his hand through my hair

I couldn't stop the laughter. It was bubbling in my throat, "I remember, Dad just shook his head and started mumbling under his breath about kids and baking. Mom just kissed his cheek and gave him one of the cookies and went back to cleaning like nothing was wrong." I shook my head with a smile

Scott lifted my head, with his hand cupping my jaw. "See, there's a smile." He smiled down at my and wiped my tears away. "Your Mom would us to remember all of those times, not the sad ones. You know she's watching over you making sure you are happy. Now don't make her upset."

"Thank you Scott, how'd you know I was out here?"

"Matt sent me a text, right after you left. We all know what today is, Bella, we are all here for you...well maybe not Taylor but the rest of us are."

I nodded my head, "Did Matt ask you about the movies?"

"Yeah, how about we all come to your place and watch movies?" He suggested

"I would like that...I'll ask Charlie then I'll text you to tell you what is going on."

"Alright, you wanna get to class or skip the rest of the day?" He asked

"I'm going to head home, if anyone asks just tell them I went home not feeling well."

He nodded, "Okay text me later." He said while helping me up

"'Kay, bye Scott."

"Bye Bella."

After putting my books in my locker grabbing my jacket I was on my way to my truck, then driving home. I was on high alert, watching everything making sure nothing would happen. When I saw my house I let out a big gust of air that I didn't know I was holding. Charlie's, My Dad, cruiser wasn't in the drive way yet, so I knew he was going to work the whole shift. He would be home a little later I guessed, locking up the truck. Heading to the door I could feel eyes staring at the back of my head, but when I turned around, I saw no one. The feeling still stayed. Blushing, I turned, unlocking the door shutting it and locking it behind me. I hung my coat up and took my shoes off and plopped down onto the couch pulling a blanket to wrap around myself. Not much later I was asleep.

The sound of Charlie pulling in woke me up. Crap I didn't even call him to ask if the gang could come over or not.

"Bells, you here?" He called

"Yeah, Dad in the living room."

He came in and I saw depression in his eyes, the sadness tore at my heart. My Dad deserved to be happy, he took care of me when Mom passed, he helped me with my homework, and he always made sure I was happy. So when was it his turn to be happy? "You alright, kiddo?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah...I'm okay. I had a break down earlier but Scott was there so it wasn't so bad." I whispered, "You okay, Dad?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "As okay as I can be sweetheart."

"Dad...I was wondering if the gang can come over and watch some movies and order pizza. If that's okay..."

He smiled, "That's fine. I'll order the pizza; you let everyone know they can come over."

"Thanks Dad." I stood up and kissed his cheek

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

I got my phone and started texting everyone. They loved the idea of coming over here for pizza and movies. I smiled and got out some pop and chips for everyone before they got here. Once I was done all I had to do was wait. It didn't take very long before there was a knock at my door and everyone was there with smiles on their faces and movies in their hands. Oh lord there was going to be a fight about which movie we were going to watch I could feel it coming.

"Hey guys come on in." I mirrored their smiles, opening the door wider, letting them in

They all walked in shutting the door I was pulled into Emily's arms, "If you need to talk you know I'm here right?" She asked pulling me back to arm's length.

"I know Emily; I just don't want to talk about it right now." I told her with a small smile.

She nodded and headed into the living room with the rest of them, I sighed running a hand through my hair. Please don't let me break down tonight...I can't be a baby anymore. It's getting old, I scolded myself. I walked into the living room and they were already fighting on which movie we were going to watch. The boys wanted an action movie and the girls wanted a romance movie.

"How about Phantom of the Opera? You get your romance and action." I suggested

"Yeah...but all of that singing." Complained Tyler

"Can it, Tyler. It would be a great movie to watch." Emily glared at him, but I could see the humor in her eyes

"Perfect!" I beamed

I put the movie in and sat between Scott and Emily on the couch, the rest of them were on the floor in front of us with their favorite pillows that they kept here. About 20 minutes into the movie the pizza was delivered. We paused the movie to get our food. I called Charlie down for the pizza and he mumbled something about eating later. I frowned and saved him a couple of pieces, just in case the boys tried eat the all of it. Sitting back into our spots we started the movie again.

"You know, the thought of a secret admirer, lover or whatever is sexy. I mean come on; the whole mysterious thing is hot." I stated as I took a bite of pizza

"Really? You would want someone to watch you from afar, not really being with you besides little notes and gifts that he gives you...sounds lame." Taylor said

"Only at first Taylor, then he would come out, something would still be a mystery about him. He would still leave the notes if he couldn't be with you for some reason. Think about it, you find a random love note in your locker. Wouldn't it make your day?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'd rather know who it is."

I rolled my eyes, "All I'm saying is that I would love to have my own Phantom."

I could feel the others stare at me like I was crazy, but there was another stare on me I knew it wasn't any of them. Maybe I do have my own Phantom already, I mused. Watching the movie, I felt my heart twist when Christine left her Phantom for Roaul.

"Damn her." I grumbled to myself

"What?" Scott asked

"How could she leave him like that? The Phantom loved her all his life, and most likely always will. He gave her a voice. Then she leaves him, most likely because of his face? That's not fair! Because you know she loves him too, if you love someone you shouldn't run away just because of what they are or what they look like. God, I wish I could slap her." I ranted

Everyone looked at me with shock in their eyes, "Wow Bells...didn't know you were that deep."

"Shut it." I glared at him

He did as I asked and we put in another movie, I didn't really pay attention what they put in. I thought about the Cullen's how different they were. They were a mystery of their own that I needed to figure out. Time flew by and before we all knew it, it was 20 minutes to ten.

"Guys, I really hate to do this, but get the hell out. We have school tomorrow and I need sleep." I said as sweetly as I could.

They laughed and nodded, helping me clean up before they headed out. After the hugs and goodbyes, I took a shower and headed to bed. I settled into a night of dreaming about my Mom and my golden-eyed Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I hope you like this chapter! It was kinda of hard to write but it's done. **

**I do not own anything besides the plot, Scott, Sarah, Matt, and Taylor. Oh and my lovly beta XoBella ItaliaoX**

**Enjoy!**

_I was buckled into the car watching the trees whip past me, us. My mother was buckled in the driver's seat. She was singing along with the radio, with a smile on her face. Her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and her strawberry blond hair was pulled into a pony tail. She looked beautiful. We drove for a while as she kept on singing, when she pulled forward. After stopping at the stop sign, it all came crashing down. A truck smashing into Mom's side of the car, glass flying everywhere, screams coming from both of our mouths. Pain washed over me as I was screaming for my mother, seeing her slumped over the steering wheel with blood running down her pale cheek. Her body was twisted in ways no body should be twisted. Trying to get out of the car, I fall into icy arms. Looking up, all I see are warm, golden eyes._

I woke up in the warmth of my Charlie's arms around me, rocking me, helping me try to calm down.

"Shh, Bells. It was only a dream, only a dream baby girl." He murmured into my hair.

Turning my head, I cried into his shoulder, his warm tears falling into my hair. How long we stayed there, I wasn't sure, both of us crying over the loss of our mother and wife. Losing her is something we both will never truly get over.

When my crying finally started to slow, Charlie still rocked us back and forth. His large, warm hand still rubbing my back, something he has done since I was baby.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I sniffled.

He kissed my forehead, his mustache tickling my skin. "You have nothing to worry about baby. Now, try and get some sleep. Okay?"

I nodded, kissing his cheek, then laying back down and covering myself with the now cool blankets. Charlie kissed my temple and smoothed my hair before moving to his own room. Sleep wasn't something that was going to grace me with her presents any time soon. Getting up, turning on my bed side lamp, I grab my sketchbook from my desk and nestled back under my blankets, pulling my knees up, I started to sketch my mother.

I finally fell asleep almost an hour later with the pencil still in my hand.

Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing wasn't what I wanted to hear at six in the morning. But school was a must. Dragging slowly out of bed and putting my sketch book away, I made my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I could see the purple bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. My skin was a little bit paler than normal, and my lips were chapped. Sweatshirt and jeans day it was. Jumping in shower to wake up a bit more, putting it as warm as I could stand it before getting in. The hot water burned my skin, but it felt so good, it was almost warming me on the inside too.

Dreaming about my mother wasn't something new. It happened every so often. The worst was always on the anniversary of her death. What made it worse this time was that I actually forgot about it. I will never forgive myself for it. She was an amazing woman, always doing something. But she always came back to her being with me baking together or her drawing, something that we also share. She taught me how to draw at the young age of two years old when I was scribbling on a piece of paper. I've loved to draw ever since then, Mom and I would always draw together after school. We would talk during our drawing. When I was little, I would babble along with whatever she said.

Oh, how I miss her.

Tears rolling down my cheeks mixing with the water that was falling down on me, not knowing which was falling faster down the drain. My mother was, is, the most important person in my life, along with my father. Losing her was one of the worst days of my life. It was actually hard on all of us, in my little group of friends, but the one that took it almost as hard as I did was Scott. He was always over with us. Him being in home with a single father, he always thought of Mom as his own.

Scott had lost his mother when he was just months old. Jenny had become very depressed after she had given birth to Scott. Making his father, John, do most of the parenting, not that he minded. He loved Scott and would do anything for him. Jenny just became worse and worse. She tried getting help, but she wouldn't put forth the effort of truly trying. Not even for Scott. One day, she just couldn't take it. When John was at work, she had left a note saying she couldn't take it anymore. That she loved her baby boy, but she couldn't handle being a mother. She had left Scott in his crib when he was asleep and never returned. John had come home to a screaming Scott and Jenny nowhere to be found. John had joined the force with my Father and that's how Scott and I met at the young age of 5 months. Mom had taken care of Scott when John was at work or whenever he went out with Charlie. Scott was truly devastated once he had learned about his mother and what had happened. I had helped him get through it and he helped me when I lost my Mom. Scott and I have been through thick and thin and we would never leave each other when the other one is needed. Scott is what I needed now.

The water finally turning cold was making it so I had to get out. Wrapping a towel around me, I walked back into my room, quickly getting dressed in a simple black hoodie and dark jeans with my black Chucks. Going back to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, I looked at myself one last time. My eyes were now rimmed with red from crying. Great. Going downstairs, I saw Charlie sitting at the table, reading the morning paper, still in his pajamas.

"Morning." I greeted half-heartedly, kissing his cheek

"Morning, Bells. You going to school this morning? I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I need to see Scott, Dad."

That was the end of that conversation. Placing my poptarts in the toaster, I leaned against the counter, waiting for it to pop.

"Going to work today, Dad?"

"Yeah, just a little later than normal. I should be home around the same time, so I won't be home late."

"Okay, Dad. Sounds great. You deserve a little break around here."

"Thanks, Bells. Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" He asked carefully.

"Later Dad, okay? I'm not really ready to talk about it yet." I still needed to think about the golden-eyed man.

"Whenever you're ready, Bells."

Grabbing my now warm breakfast, kissing Charlie's cheek and thanking him for last night, I was out the door. Pulling the hood over my head as I walked to my truck, I began picking at the food that was in my hand, without any interest of really eating it. Eyes were staring at me again this morning. I didn't know if I wanted them staring at me right now, as I got into my truck. The drive to school was short, which I was thankful for. Parking at one of the first spots I saw, which I didn't even notice was by a silver Volvo, I started scanning over the lot looking for Scott once I was out. My breakfast was forgotten.

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind. A warm breath in my ear, smiling, because he knew what I needed. I needed him. "Morning Bella." he whispered in my ear.

I turned myself in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck, hugging myself to him. "Scott." I breathed.

"How are you doing Bells?" He asked, his left hand rubbing my back as I quietly sniffled into his neck

"I could ask you the same question. I didn't even ask how you were doing last night. I'm sorry for that." I told him.

"You know me Bells. Besides, I'm more worried about you." He said with his cheek now on top of my hooded head.

"I had a bad dream last night. I woke up Charlie." I told him. "I did some drawing after Charlie left. I'm not running on a lot of sleep."

"If you need to leave let me know, okay? I'll get you out of here. Also, since the bell just rang, I'm coming over tonight so we can talk just you and me sound okay?"

He lifted his head and pulled my hood back. His frown deepened as he traced the purple under my eyes. Removing my arms from around him, I agreed to him coming over. Walking to the building with his arm around my shoulders, I noticed Edward Cullen glaring at us with his dark eyes. It made it even more freighting. I tried giving him a warm smile, which came out as an awkward grimace, as I walked by, making my cheeks turn pink from embarrassment.

When we got to my locker, I grabbed my things for my class. Scott walked me to class, stopping me from going in.

"I'll be here to walk you to your next class, okay?"

"I don't want you to be late."

"Don't worry about it. Wait for me after class. I promise I'll be here."

Nodding my head, I walked into class. I couldn't tell you what was being taught. I was too busy thinking about what happened last night; the dream to be exact. Those eyes were startlingly beautiful, filled with so many different emotions. The cold arms that caught me so swiftly and how he cradled me to him. How safe I felt in them.

Class passed quickly and soon the bell was signaling for us to leave and head to our next class. Scott wasn't waiting at the door like he had said, so I waited by the door for him, hoping he wouldn't take too long.

"Waiting for someone?" A smooth voice asked.

Turning my head there was Edward Cullen, also leaning against the wall with his shoulder.

"Yes, my friend Scott." Could it be that his dark eyes turned an even darker shade of black? "He said that he was going to walk me to my next class, but it seems that he's running late."

The bell rang before he could speak. "Well, it seems that you are late now."

"I guess I am. I'll have him make it up to me later."

"Would it be alright if I walked you to class?"

"Wouldn't that make you even more late than you already are?"

"It's a study hall, nothing to worry about."

"Well then, I would love for you to walk me to class." Smiling at him, my cheeks tinting pink.

He gave me a smile that resembled an angel's. "Which way are we going?"

"Government." I told him.

"Well, let's go then."

We began walking towards my next class. I didn't want to break the almost calming silence. I kept on looking in the corner of my eye to study Edward, watching how graceful he walked, how pale he truly was, and how unnaturally dark his eyes were. Something was defiantly different about Edward Cullen.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" Edward asked as we got closer to the class room. "You left early yesterday and it looks like you didn't get enough sleep. Is everything alright, now?"

This is something I so do not want to talk about right now. "Yes, I feel a little bit better today. Speaking of sleeping, you don't look any better Mr. Cullen. The purple under your eyes are almost as bad as mine." I snapped back.

"I apologize if I offended you. I was, am, truly concerned."

"Why?" I asked as we got to the closed door of the class room I was supposed to be in.

"I can't answer that." He answered smoothly.

"Goodbye, Edward. Thanks for walking me to class."

I didn't give him a chance to answer. Walking in the door, everything stopped and everyone stared at me. Mr. Peterson, one of the new teachers that had come in this year, didn't ask why I was late. He already knew. Who didn't know about me losing my Mother and the little episodes I used to have. To be honest, I still do have them on occasion. He had sorrow in his eyes that he didn't even bother hiding.

"Please take your seat, Miss Swan." He said softly before he went on back to teaching.

I started walking to my seat as quietly as I could, not wanting to disrupt any more than I already had. After a while, I studied Mr. Peterson. He had short, blond hair, his skin was tinted with some color, proving he wasn't from around here and making me wonder why he would move here to begin with. Over the years, when new people moved here, all you heard was them complaining about how the sun never came out and that it always rained. That it was depressing. Most of them moved again, to where, I didn't know or care. Forks was my home and I loved it. Mr. Peterson was tall, had bright blue eyes and he always wore a smile; always making me smile in return. Well, not always. He was thin, but not overly. You could tell he worked out, because on casual Fridays, he wears a nice t-shirt that showed his shapely arms. He was also young; he had just finished college when he was offered this job. The girls loved him, always talked about him. I would appease them and talk about him too. When really, all I wanted to talk about the amazing book I had read that last weekend or show them the new drawings that I have done.

I loved my friends. I truly did, but some days I ask myself why I am friends with them. However, I always came up with an answer. We have been through so much and no matter what, we always had each other's back. My little group all may have many differences, but that's what makes our group that much better, that much more fun.

During all my thinking and not really paying attention, I sketched a bit on a plain piece of lined paper. It was one of the many pictures that were in my room. It was all of us when we were younger and my mother. We were surrounding her with Scott and I on her lap. Emily, Sarah and Taylor were at her feet and Matt and Tyler were standing behind her. It was Mom's birthday. All of us were outside the day we had the picture taken. She was in a lawn chair and all of us were covered in mud from being outside. All of our parents were together for her birthday and all of them were close friends. They were happy to see us playing together. Especially when all of us were truly happy.

The bell rang. Packing my stuff, I left my paper on top so it wouldn't get ruined. I would get the notes from Emily later. Walking out the door, there was Scott breathing heavily.

"May I help you?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at him, knowing he had to run across the school to get to me. I walked away towards my locker.

"I came to walk you to class." He told me, following.

"Where were you last period? Edward was nice enough to walk me to class last period. Where were you when you promised you would walk me to class?" I asked, truly hurt that he blew me off.

"Coach – Wait, Edward Cullen? One of the new kids?"

"Does it matter? At least he was kind enough to walk me to class when you weren't there." Cursing myself for the angry tears that were coating my eyes and for not getting enough sleep. Otherwise, I wouldn't be acting this way.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Bella." He told me, trying to pull me to him.

"Don't! I really needed you today and you blew me off. So guess what? Screw you Scott!" I told him, slamming my locker door, not noticing my picture falling to the ground, before I walked away from him.

Pulling my hood up so it was covering my face, I couldn't show that I was having another break down. I needed to be strong. I couldn't act like this anymore. I continued ignoring Scott's voice who was still trying to make me stop and listen to him so that he could explain why he wasn't there. I didn't care. I was tired and emotionally drained and I didn't want to hear it. Walking into the math room and taking my seat, I waited for class to start.

Arms wrapped around my shoulder pulling me into an awkward hug, "How are you doing, Bella?" Matt asked with Emily by his side.

"I'm hanging in there." I told them truthfully.

"You know, all of us are here for you. You're not the only one suffering. Your mom was like all our mom too. We also know that you're beating yourself up for forgetting what yesterday was. Don't do it Bella. We know that you think of her every day and that makes up for it. You know she wouldn't want you to be this upset." Emily told me, pulling my hood down. Both of them frowned seeing how I looked.

"I know, I know. I'll be alright. I promise. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Nightmares again?" Matt asked, both knowing that was why I didn't sleep.

"Do you need an answer for that question?"

"I guess not. Bella, you know our little group isn't just a group of friends. We're family and we stick together and we help each other out. Talk to any one of us and we'll be here for you. Losing your mom was hard on all of us, but you can't keep that all inside of you. You know what happened last time." Emily scolded me.

Glaring at the both of them, I pulled my hood back up, turning my head away from them. Matt squeezed my hand as he passed to go to his own seat and Emily pulled me into another awkward hug. Class began and I paid attention every once in a while, since math was the one subject that I truly struggled with.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly. Taylor, Sarah, and Tyler all came up to me with hugs and saying that they were here for me. I haven't seen Scott since the scene at my locker. By the time lunch came around, I still didn't feel like eating and I didn't want to deal with Scott. Instead of going to the cafeteria, I went to the art room. Miss Muntz didn't care if I came in during her lunch break. She knew what I needed and she let me have it, paints. Grabbing everything that I needed, I let myself loose; dipping my hands in the paint, even though I knew that it wasn't washable. I liked seeing the paint on my fingers. It reminded me of Mom. It wasn't unusual to see paint stains on my fingers. As I painted, I heard a piano playing in the music room next door. It was soothing. It was slow and sweet. Almost like a lullaby. It also sounded like someone had been playing the piano for many years and it wasn't known for Mr. Green to play during his break. It was someone else. I didn't know who it was, but they played beautifully.

Relaxing further as I continued to feel the cool paint on my fingers, I began leaving my them to the blank piece of paper. The music playing in the background is exactly what I needed. Pushing my hood back with my wrist as I continued to paint, time passed quickly for me. Soon, the music stopped and I felt Miss Muntz's hand on my shoulder.

"Time to go sweetie. Oh! What an interesting painting we have here." She commented on my work.

It was the golden eyes again, but that's all it was. Those eyes with a black background. "Thanks." I muttered.

Putting the painting on the drying rack so I can get it later today, I started putting the paints away in their rightful place, then washed my hands of the remaining paint. I left, thanking Miss Muntz for letting me come in and for the late pass that I needed. I began walking to chemistry with a lighter heart after that much needed art session, and also knowing I was going to see Edward. Oh god, Edward. What was I doing? I mean, he's shown interest right? What was the whole, 'may I walk you to class?' but the 'I can't answer that' when I asked him why he cared. I mean what the hell? Maybe it's better just to have a friendship with him. I could get close to him to figure out what he was. I know he's pale, like the definition of pale, and his eyes are really dark. But couldn't that just be contacts? He's very graceful and his whole family was supposed to be adopted, even though they all looked alike. Well, some of their features were something that they couldn't share unless they were truly family. What was the Cullen's secret?

Opening my locker, there was a packed sandwich in there. What the hell? Was this a joke? Who could have put this in there?

_Did you leave food in my locker? ~ B_

I sent the text to everyone and all of them replied that they didn't. Thanks guys. Well, whoever did it was being thoughtful, but how did they know I didn't eat lunch? Taking the sandwich and my books for chemistry, I was off to the class. Opening the door, I immediately threw away the sandwich, not knowing who it was from, giving Mr. Banner my late pass and took my seat next to Edward.

"Not hungry?" He asked I gave him a questioning look. "You just threw away your lunch."

"Oh, no. I'm not. My stomach still isn't right."

He nodded once before turning back to pay attention. His body slowly started shifting away from me and his hands were griping the table. I could almost hear the hard countertop crack with how hard he was holding the table.

"Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing his hand then gasping on how cold it was. I also took note on how there was a spark when I touched him. "Are you sick, Edward?" I asked, holding his hand tighter.

"I-I'm fine."

He pulled his hand out from under mine and tucked it under the table, his lips in a hard line. It seemed like he almost wasn't breathing. He wasn't fine. He wasn't acting this way yesterday, was he? But I didn't stay the whole class yesterday. I didn't really pay attention to him then, either. I couldn't make that same mistake again.

"Your hands are so cold Edward, are you sure you're okay? If you need to go see someone I'll go and take you." And hopefully get more answers.

"I'm fine, Bella. It's nothing to worry about." He told me smoothly.

Sighing, I turned back to Mr. Banner. But try as I might, I couldn't pay attention. My hand still tingled from me touching Edward. I couldn't pay attention because I was thinking about how cold Edward was, and thinking about how different he was acting from yesterday. Thinking about how I needed to start watching Edward Cullen from now on.

Class slowly moved forward and when the bell rang, Matt came right over. "Feeling better after painting?" He asked nodding towards my hands.

"You know I always do, Matt." I said, giving him a smile. "I always feel better after I do my art things."

"Well grab your things, Sweetness! All of us are going to the coffee shop for a little while and you're not going home to mope."

"Matt, I already missed half the day yesterday. I can't miss it again today."

"Coach Clapp and Mrs. H will understand. Besides, you need to eat. You weren't at lunch today."

"I ate breakfast." I defended myself.

"How much of it did you eat?" He asked raising a blonde brow.

Pink rushed into my cheeks. "I…uh…some of a poptart."

"Some? Knowing you, it's a corner of it. Come on, you need to eat. You're not pulling this stunt again."

My eyes widened with shock, looking to see if Edward had left yet. He hadn't. My cheeks turned into a deeper red. "Don't be bringing that up." I hissed through my teeth.

"Bella, I'll copy my notes so you can have them. Don't worry about anything. You really need to eat. Don't make yourself any more sick." Edward's voice broke us from our glaring contest.

Horrified, I turned my head to Edward. "You don't have to do that. I'm not leaving. I told you I wasn't hungry."

"Oh yes you are! That would be great...Edward, was it?" Matt told him, gathering my things along with his.

"Matt, stop it. Edward doesn't have to do anything. I'll go." I told the both of them.

"I'll take the notes, Bella. Don't worry about it." Edward told me as he gathered his things and walked away.

"Happy? He didn't have to do that. Stop being so damn bossy."

"He seemed like he really wanted to do it. So get over it." He said.

I pushed him out of my way, walking towards my locker for the last time that day. Pulling it open, a piece of folded paper came out with my name written on it. Who keeps getting into my locker? Tucking the letter into my back pocket without Matt noticing it, I took my books from him, putting them away in there respectful place and grabbed my jacket. I locked it back up, and then walked over to Matt's locker. Waiting for him, we walked outside once he was finished, seeing that everyone was waiting for us.

"Sorry for the wait." I apologized. "Matt was being an ass to Edward."

"He offered Bella!" He defended himself.

"I told him not to do it and you told him to do it anyway!"

"He seemed like he wanted to do it."

"Yeah he wanted to do it! He wanted me to leave with you guys so I'd eat because you just had to bring up what happened over a year ago!" I yelled. "Why would you do that Matt? He was sitting right there and you knew that! I don't want anyone to know what I did to myself, and if I want to do it again I can very well do it again! It's my damn body! Mine!" I seethed. "You have no right to tell me what to do! No right to tell me how I should feel I'm sorry that I wasn't hungry at lunch, but don't you dare slap me in the face with that!"

Matt's square, usually smiling face was turned into a frown. His blonde hair was long enough were his bangs reached his brow. His tall, brawn frame hunched over just a bit. His blue jacket made his blue eyes pop, showing how hurt and sorry he was.

"Bella I-"

"Matt, don't." I told him tiredly. "Can we just go?" I asked, turning back to my group.

All of them looked worried. Emily's dark bangs falling out of their usual clip, covering her brown eyes. Her lips also pulled into a frown, her arms hugging her small frame. "Come on Bella, we're all riding in my car since we can all fit in there."

I nodded my head, heading to her old SUV, pulling my hood back up as I walked. I climbed into the back without a word because I knew it would be a fight. I knew no one liked being in the back, so someone else was just going to have to sit next to me. I buckled myself in and pulled it so it was tight against me and pulled my knees to my chest, waiting for this whole thing could be over. But was Scott still coming over tonight? I didn't know. Did I want him to come over still? Yes, yes I did.

Laying my head on the window, thankful that my hood protected me from the cold that it would have brought. I heard someone slip next to me and I saw it was Sarah. She opened her arms to me and I immediately pulled myself into her arms, and i wrapped my arms around her soft torso with my head on her shoulder. Silent tears began running down my cheeks, and she shushed me softly while running her hands through my hair. Out of all of us, Sarah was the most motherly, always taking care of us, having someone check on the other when she couldn't do it herself. Sarah was a full figured girl, curves in all of the right places. Her stomach was flat but she was still a bit soft. Her hair was strawberry blonde. She had bright green eyes, full lips, and she was beautiful. All of my friends were and I was lucky to have them.

Sarah rubbed my back, rocking us back and forth, just like my mother used to. What she did to all of us. "I miss her, Sarah." I cried. "I miss her so much. I can't believe I forgot what yesterday was."

"I know you miss her, Bella. Don't feel guilty for not remembering what yesterday was. Mom would want us to be happy and for us to remember all of the happy times that we had with her. Not all of the sad ones. Please don't make yourself sick again. Please don't Bella. We can't go through with that again. You're just starting to truly get healthy again. It just about killed all of us to see you like that. Especially Scott. Please, no more Bella."

I didn't know if I could promise her that I wouldn't do it anymore, and that killed me. She hummed quietly as we rocked. Her hand ran through my hair, lulling me to sleep on her shoulder. I woke to Sarah's soft voice, waking me up from my almost peaceful slumber.

"We're here, Sweet Pea. Time to get up."

Pulling myself off of her shoulder, I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry for falling asleep on you, Sarah." I slurred, my voice still thick with sleep.

"You needed it, Bella. Don't worry about it. Just think, tomorrow is Friday. Then after that, you can sleep in all you want. Well, maybe not, because we're having a sleepover soon. Maybe the guys can come over too."

"Maybe." I agreed.

We both climbed out of the car, Sarah's arm around my shoulder as we walked into the café. We all ordered something to drink. Sarah also ordered me a chocolate chip muffin, my favorite. Everyone started into conversation. I butted in when I could, but I was thinking about everything else other than what they were talking about. My mind soon drifted to Edward. What did he think of me now that he knows what I have done to myself? Would he tell his family? Why was he acting so different today? Why was his hand so cold? Did he truly care about me?

"Bella? Bellaaaa?" Tyler sang.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head from my thoughts. Those would have to continue later.

"What's going on with you and Cullen?" He asked.

"Nothing is 'going on.' He just moved here and I'm being a friend." I told him, picking at my muffin and slowly eating it.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm just trying to be his friend."

Tyler nodded his head in acceptance, seeming to like my answer. I couldn't help but notice that Scott seemed to like my answer too. An hour passes before I notice we started tell stories about when we were younger. About how amazing my Mom was and how they felt like she was their Mom too. It warmed my heart to hear all of their stories. It was what I needed after the car ride.

After several more hours and one muffin later, we were leaving to go back and get our cars. The car ride back was more easy going with everyone talking about the upcoming weekend and how that there was going to be a sleep over. Everyone was excited for it. Even the guys, since we also planned on going to the beach this weekend. Getting back to the school, we all said our goodbyes with Scott promising me that he was coming over.

Charlie still wasn't there when I got home, but I knew he would be soon. I started dinner right away, making up for not making it last night. I kept it simple. Waiting for it to be done, I pulled out the note that burned in my back pocket. Opening it carefully with shaky fingers, it read.

_Sweet Isabella,_

_I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be watching over you._

_Yours,_

_AM_

AM? I don't know anyone with those initials, and I didn't know anyone who could right that beautifully. Why were they watching over me? Was this a sick joke that one of the guys were playing on me from last night when I said that I wanted a Phantom? No, they wouldn't do that to me. They know I don't like to joke about things like this. So who was this was watching over me? A chill ran down my back. I didn't know if it was because I was scared or happy about it. Folding the paper back up, I placed it back in my pocket and pulled dinner out of the oven after the buzzer went off. I saw Scott pull in the driveway. He always had a knack for coming just when dinner was done. He came right in, not bothering with knocking. He knew I saw him in the window.

"Whatcha got there, Bells?" He asked.

"Dinner for Charlie." I told him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I had a muffin."

"That's not enough, Bella."

"It's enough for now. I'll eat later."

"Don't you dare make yourself sick again, Bella."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I'm not going to make a promise with you. You broke yours this morning."

"Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't there. Coach Clapp caught up with me when I was on my way to you. He told me that if I keep doing what I'm doing, I'll be getting a scholarship for football. Then we started talking about the team. We got caught up in talking and by the time the bell rang, I thought you already went to your next class."

"Well, I waited for you because you promised you'd be there. This is our junior year. Soon we'll be seniors, then we'll all be off to college. We will be leaving each other. Was it some type of test, seeing if poor Bella Swan can actually get to class by herself?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

Scotts black hair fell in front of his green eyes. He pushed them back as he walked over to me. Pulling me into his warm chest, his muscled arms wrapped around me. He tucked my head under his chin. "You know damn well that's not true, Isabella. I really did talk to Coach Clapp. I didn't do it on purpose. It ate me alive knowing I didn't walk you to class. As for college, I'm not leaving you Bells. None of us are. We agreed for the first few years, we're all going to Seattle for school and then we will plan on what we want to do next. None of us are leaving you. Nobody is ever leaving you. You're stuck with us." He murmured as he swayed us back and forth in the middle of the kitchen, with his face in my hair.

I nuzzled my head further into his neck, just like this morning. Holding on to the back of his shirt, I held him close to me. I couldn't lose my friends, and the more I thought about it, I couldn't lose my new found Phantom either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! Fanfiction and I were fighting all weekend about me updating. It wouldn't let me! But it's finally up and I hope you like it. I would love for comments and suggestions about this story. I'm just going along not really planning on anything. Let me know what you would like to see. I hope all is well.**

**I do not own anything besides the plot, Scott, Sarah, Matt, and Taylor. Oh and my lovly beta XoBella ItaliaoX **

The next morning I was leaning against my truck waiting for the rest of the group to get here. I left as early as Charlie did this morning, not wanting to stay at the house by myself. Oh, how I was regretting that decision now. I was standing in the cold with only a jacket and a thin long sleeve shirt on. You would think that since I've lived here my whole life, I would have learned that just a jacket for me wasn't going to keep me warm. Debating whether or not just to get into the cab of my truck to stay warm, I felt it. I was being watched again. Looking all around the parking lot, I didn't see anyone remotely looking in my general direction. Joy slowly crawled into my body knowing that AM, whoever he was, was watching over me.

"You know your lips are turning blue, right?" Tyler asked.

"That's what happens when you wait for your friends to get to school on time for a change." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Ouch. I guess we deserve that. Come on; let's get you warm before your lips fall off." He said throwing his arm around my shoulders, directing me to the front of the school.

"You're so funny Tyler." I hit his chest as he laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a natural comedian."

"Ass." I tell him rolling my eyes. "Where is the rest of the group?"

"Lockers. Since we are all going to be late, we're making plans during lunch." He informed me.

"But I wanted to paint then."

"Eat, and then you can go paint." Tyler said squeezing my shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, I leave his grasp to go to my own locker. There was another note I found placed in front of my books. I couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy as I opened it with shaking fingers.

_Good morning Isabella,_

_I hope to see you in the lunch room eating something. We wouldn't want you getting sick now, would we? See you in the cafeteria._

_Yours,_

_AM_

"What's that?" A warm voice interrupted my thinking.

"Edward!" I jumped with shock, folding the paper back up and tucking it into my pocket.

A dazzling smile on graced his face. "I didn't mean to startle you. How are you this morning?"

"I'm feeling pretty amazing." I answer truthfully, "Are you feeling better?" I ask.

His dark eyes stared into my muddy brown, his smile falling a bit. Was he even breathing? "I'm feeling better."

"That's great! Well, I have to head to class." I tell him grabbing my books.

"Mind if I walk you?"

"Actually, I was doing that today." Scott stepped in with a heated glare at Edward.

"Scott, stop being rude." I said with my own glare. "He asked first and politely, if I may add. I'll see you later, okay?" I told him.

"Fine." He pouted like a child, but then smirked. He kissed my forehead and left.

"Sorry about that." I apologized with a blush.

"There isn't a need to apologize. He just wanted to walk his girlfriend to class."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's like my brother."

All Edward did was hum in acknowledgement as we walked to my class. I kept on steeling glances, noticing Edward's hands in the pockets of his dark colored jeans. "I have your notes." he told me. "Alice, my sister, did it for me. I mentioned doing it for you, but she insisted saying it will be the beginning of your friendship."

"Tell her thank you and that I can't wait to meet her, along with the rest of your family." I tell him.

"I will. I'll give you your notes in biology. I'll see you later." He told me with a smile.

"Bye Edward." I said with my own smile.

Things for me started to look up from the past two days, walking into the classroom with a little pep in my step. With my morning note and seeing Edward, things were definitely looking up. I wasn't going to let Scott ruin my morning with his…I didn't even know what to call it. I didn't even know what he was thinking! He knew I thought him as a brother and nothing more, and I could never think of him that way. Yeah, he knew if we were ever to split up that it would probably kill me, but that was because he was family. I already lost my Mother and I couldn't risk losing him too. Shaking my head, I took my seat and began waiting for class to begin and for my day to continue.

The day passed quickly. I saw Scott and Edward as I walked the halls, waving to them both. Soon, the bell was ringing for lunch. Walking arm and arm with Emily into the cafeteria. Scanning the room, most of my group was here. Looking in the corner of the room was the Cullen's; all of them with their trays talking and laughing and none of them truly eating.

Emily pulled me along to the line, talking about something about what we were going to be doing this weekend with our big sleep over. Both of us getting our food and not really paying attention to what we were getting. We were too busy talking to each other to know what we were really putting on our trays.

"So don't forget your bathing suite since we are going to the beach," Emily informed me.

"You know I won't be going in the water and that I never do go into that water. I'll freeze!" I cry.

I can see her rolling her eyes with a smile. "Bring warm clothes if you're not going to swim, you big baby." She teased.

"Hey! The last time I went swimming at the beach I got really sick after that, remember? I didn't come to school for days because I was so sick. I don't want a repeat of that, no thank you. I'll stay on the beach and draw."

"Of course you are, Bella." Emily smiled.

I bumped shoulders with her as we made our way to the table. "Who's all coming to this big sleep over?" I asked my table of friends.

"All of us are, Bella. Even the boys." Taylor gushed.

Sarah pulled me down to sit next to her and I could see that she was happy that I was eating. I gave her a smile before turning back to Taylor. "Who's house this time?"

"Mine, since my house is pretty amazing." Matt said with a teasing smile.

I was still angry at him for what he had done and what he said in front of Edward, but I'm smiled anyway. "Sounds great, but I'm not coming over until Saturday. I want to spend tonight with Charlie. I haven't really hung out with him these last few days." I said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. Stay with Charlie next weekend and we'll come over to your house. I know he misses us." Tyler slightly teased.

"That would be great! I know he does, so I'll talk to him later next week about you guys coming over." I smiled happily.

We talked and ate, well not everyone; Scott was still upset with me. I watched the Cullen's until I was finished. "Guys, I'm going to the art room. I'll catch up later."

Everyone said there bye's with Scott giving me a small smile. I walked out of the cafeteria, after throwing away my garbage, to the empty halls of the school. Walking into the art room, I heard someone was already in the music room playing again, just like yesterday. Maybe they needed to escape like I did.

Grabbing different paints then the last time, I knew what I was going to paint. At some points I finally had to break down and actually had to use a paint brush. I was about half way finished when the bell rang. But I kept on going; I had to finish this piece. The music from the next room slowly began to fade, much to my disappointment, as they left for their next class. I quickened my pace slightly on my painting, finishing half way through chemistry class. Cleaning my area, I quickly set the painting on the drying space and grabbed my now dry painting from yesterday, my golden eyes.

Miss Muntz gave me a late pass, giving me another smile before I left. I saw a few people in the hall, all of them staring at me like I was going to crack as I have done before. I glared at them as I passed, pulling my books and painting closer to my chest. As I predicted, class had stopped when I walked in, making my cheeks turn a light rose pink with everyone staring at me. I set my late pass on the table before making my way to my seat and Mr. Banner started class back up right away. Edward bumped his shoulder with mine once I was safely in my seat.

"Whatcha got there?" Edward asked pointing at my painting.

"Something I did yesterday." I shrugged.

"May I see it?" He asked.

I bit my lip before nodding my head, handing it to him. I took notice that he made sure our hands didn't touch and He froze as soon as his dark eyes looked down. His already not breathing body tightened. He didn't like it; he didn't understand why I painted these eyes. How it was these eyes that flooded my dreams for the past two nights.

"This is amazing Bella. Where did you even get the idea of painting golden-eyes?"

"Uh…these dreams I keep on having for the past two days."

He nodded his head before handing it back. "You do amazing work Bella."

"Thank you." I said bashfully.

Class passed quickly, and Edward had given me my notes before leaving saying that something came up with his family. I smiled gratefully and told him that I hoped that everything was alright and to thank Alice again for the notes.

Matt walked me to my next class telling me that he was sorry for the other, day and that I could borrow the notes that I had missed. I accepted his apology and told him I was still mad at him and that he would have to make it up to me this weekend. He couldn't have been happier. He kissed my forehead before walking away to his own class.

Gym passed quickly and much to my surprise, I made it out unscathed. Saying goodbye to everyone and the drive home was a blur and I was made dinner when Charlie came home.

"Hey Dad." I greeted him.

"Hi Bells, how was your day?" He asked knowing how bad that yesterday was.

"A lot better than yesterday, but I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about what we are going to do tonight."

"No plans tonight?"

"Not tonight Dad, you're stuck with me. The rest of the weekend, I'm going to be at Matt's. We're having a big sleepover."

"Big sleep over this weekend, huh?" He asked taking off his coat and belt.

"Yes, but don't worry. It will be our house again soon." I told him.

He nodded his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you need any help with that?" He asked.

"Nah, go watch TV. It'll only be a few minutes. I'll call you when it's done, so go relax." I tell him.

He chuckled as he left the room. I heard him turn on the TV to the baseball game. I couldn't help but smile; something things will never change. As predicted, dinner was done not much later and I called Charlie to the table as I got our plates ready. As we ate, we talked and decided what we wanted to do tonight.

After the dishes were washed and put away, we went into the living room to watch the rest of the baseball game. Charlie's team had won putting him in an even better mood. The rest of the night we played cards, talked, and watched some movies. Charlie even brought out his guitar and played for a little while making me think back to when I was a child. He even sang a bit and at the end, he sang me my lullaby. It was the lullaby that he had written for me when he found out that Mom and him were having me.

I fell asleep on his shoulder that night.


End file.
